1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doll and toy support devices and more particularly pertains to a new doll and toy support device for supporting a toy and its accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doll and toy support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,499 describes a device including a telescoping pole and clamping arms for holding a doll in a generally vertical orientation. Another type of doll and toy support device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,915 which again includes a pole but also includes a tilting means for tilting the doll to a selected angle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,656 depicts yet another type of doll support apparatus which includes a rigid pole having a plurality openings extending therethrough for the receiving of support arms of the device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports a multiple number of toys and their accessories and allows for a variation in size of the toys to be supported. Additionally, it would be a great benefit if the device also included the ability to selectively position the accessories in a spaced relationship with respect to the toy.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by includes a base support having a plurality of wells therein so that vertical supports of the present invention may selectively be positioned on the base support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new doll and toy support device that includes vertical supports that are modular in nature so that they may be selectively added together to form a support structure to hold a toy in a generally vertical orientation.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base support having a top surface, a bottom surface, and a peripheral edge extending between the top and bottom surfaces. The top surface has a plurality of wells extending therein. Each of a plurality of vertical supports has a female coupler end and a male coupler end. Each of the male coupler ends may selectively be mated with one of the female coupler ends or one of the wells in the base support such that a support structure is defined extending upwardly from the base support. A plurality of gripping members may be used for selectively gripping a toy. Each of the plurality of gripping members has a male coupler attached thereto.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.